


Seeking Comfort

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Category: ZBV Series - K.H. Scheer
Genre: Book 20: Programmierung ausgeschlossen, Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the rough re-entry into the 4-dimensional continuum, Thor is unable to settle down. He is looking for a way to slow his thoughts down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the btf-challenge 2016 (be the first)

I paced my quarters, feeling restless. One hour ago, I had ordered everyone not on duty to take some rest. It was still some time until we were leaving the resonance-turning-zone again. And we had no idea what was waiting for us.

After giving this order I had turned command over to Stepan Tronsskij, who was monitoring the marsian autopilot.

And here I was, unable to settle down. The grand quarters felt suffocating. I still resented the role I had to play.

Making sure my mental shields were solid, I resumed my pacing. Finally I moved to the dresser holding my personal things. Behind my toiletries I had stashed some honest-to-god whisky. It had somehow survived the destroying force of our re-entry.

It was made the traditional way, not synthesized. I stared at the bottle, but I didn't open it... yet. "Thor my boy", I murmured to myself. "Don't start drinking for all the wrong reasons."

I knew there were still doubts in the back of my mind. And the images of the dead were still fresh. Being in charge of all those people was a heavy burden. One I never asked for. But I was a soldier at heart and as such, I followed orders.

And if these orders said, impersonate a manic galactic dictator, take a prehistoric spacecraft we know next to nothing about and look for the alien planet that is swamping earth with mysterious goods? I followed those orders.

But staying in character, even if nobody could possibly watch us, it was taking its toll. And combined with the freak accident when we left the resonance-turning-zone for the first time, I needed a break.

"What do you say?" I asked my bottle. "Do we make a visit?"

I headed for the door. I was a little reluctant, when it opened. Not because where I was going. But I really did not want to deal with Philipp Botcher, who took his task as my Adjutant really serious. Somehow I picked the right time. Botcher's workspace was vacant.

Sneaking through the corridors, with the bottle of alcohol I couldn't hide in my coverall, I felt silly.

This feeling multiplied when I was standing in front of the door leading to my destination. I took my time, before I pushed the call-button and then I had to wait. Judging by how long it took, until Hannibal answered, he had found sleep.

"Uhm, it's me", I said sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

Instead of an answer, Hannibal unlocked the door, so I could enter. Suddenly feeling shy, I ducked through the opening.

Hannibal was looking at me, a calculating look in his eyes. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked in a neutral voice. Since I knew him so well, I could read the underlying questions in his look.

Holding out the bottle of whisky, like a peace offering, I decided to be honest. I was done wasting time, especially downtime. "I'm still stuck on the accident. Rationally I know, I am not guilty, but my hindbrain ignores it. I was going to drink something to unwind enough to go to sleep. But then I realized, drinking on my own won't do me any good. So... Do you mind keeping me company?"

When my companion was staying silent, I was getting nervous. But then Hannibal grinned at me, the full-blown one, going from ear to ear. "Good call, Großer. And you brought the good stuff." He indicated with his head to his bunk. "Get comfortable. I'll just get out some glasses and a little ice."

Losing my boots, I settled on the end of the bunk, drawing up my legs. Already I was starting to relax a little. If it was because of Hannibal's presence in the room, or the change of location itself, I didn't really care.

Hannibal returned to the bunk, bringing two tumblers halfway filled with ice with him. I silently opened the bottle and poured both of us a generous amount. He was sitting down next to me, holding the glass in both hands.

It was rare for him, but Hannibal stayed silent while we were nursing our drinks. Most people don't see this side of him. We've been through so much, together, almost joined by the hips, I guess we were dropping our masks, when it was only the two of us.

"Thank you, for putting up with me", I said in a low voice. "And thank you, for chewing me out earlier. It was necessary."

"You were guilt-tripping pretty hard." His lips curled up. "You needed to get your stuff together. The crew needed their leader."

I sighed. "I know this now. But being in command is lonely. I could use a break, before we reach our destination." Leaning sideways, I tried to position my suddenly heavy head on Hannibal's shoulder. It was difficult, with him being so much shorter than myself, and not really comfortable. But I decided, I just needed some human contact.

One bony shoulder pushed into my cheek. "Since we're finished with our drinks, let's lay down." Hannibal said. He took our glasses and placed them in front of his bunk, next to the bottle.

By now I was rather sleepy. Seems like all I needed was another human being, a living teddy bear, to relax.

"Let's get you out of those clothes", he suggested. He tugged on the fastenings of my coverall. I really tried to help, but my moves were sluggish. He had to do most of the work.

Once I was left in my underwear Hannibal allowed me to lay down. I waited until he laid himself next to me. Then I scooted closer. I rested my head on his chest and loosely wrapped one arm around his waist.

The steady beat of Hannibal's heart was soothing. Together with the warmth of the alcohol it pulled me towards sleep. Feeling content, I rubbed my cheek on his chest. I could feel his fingers combing through my hair.

"Sleep", he told me. I couldn't tell if out loud or only in my head.

"Night", I thought. Then I drifted off, still feeling warm fingers on my neck.


End file.
